villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Roy McManus
Roy McManus is a major villain in the video game Shadow Hearts: From the New World. McManus is a rival of the illustrious Capone crime family, he seeks to destroy Al Capone's grip on Chicago and re-appropriate the territory. In addition to Roy's criminal ambitions he also has eyes for Al Capone's sister, Edna Capone. He was voiced by Jamie McGonnigal. Trouble in Chicago When the heroes of Shadow Hearts: From the New World, Johnny Garland, Shania, Natan and Frank Goldfinger, arrive in Chicago to seek out help from Frank's old mentor Mao, they become intrenched in Chicago criminal politics of the Capone and McManus families. Mao reveals she wad been working as a lieutenant for Al Capone and keeping his affairs in order while he served his time in jail for tax evasion. Johnny, Shania and Natan were searching for a man named Gilbert, Johnny because Gilbert seemed to have somehow triggered supernatural powers in Johnny and Shania and Natan because Gilbert seemed to know reality manipulating techniques that were linked to a Lady who destroyed their the rest of their tribe. Frank had been during their investigation and wished to join them to not only repay the dept but stop Gilbert's mad research as well. Once Mao heard of the situation and saw the odd powers Johnny had acquired her interest was peeked and she agreed to use her connection with the Capone family to find Gilbert on the condition that they make themselves useful to the Capones and help her break out her boss Al Capone. While Mao worked out the details with the party, Edna Capone, Al Capone's, stepped out. Edna had a few connections to the Four & Deuces casino, she helped Mao run the casino to keep things together for her brother, worked as a lounge singer and also was in a relationship with Ricardo Gomez a mariachi entertainer there and so was savvy enough to know when to leave the premises. While outside of the casino Edna was accosted by some thugs. She soon found the men were enforcers for the McManus crime family, Capone's rivals. Edna was brought before Roy McManus, head of the family. Roy had just recently arrived in Chicago and wanted to touch base with Edna as Al Capone was locked up. Roy non-nonchalantly straight-out told Edna he wanted her to be his girl. Edna was opposed to the idea and told Roy her brother would never allow the union even if she had wanted to. Roy laughed off Edna's warning saying that with Capone in prison he was going to be running the territory soon anyway and that with her by his side he could consolidate his power. When Edna asked what Roy was talking about in consolidating power Roy casually admitted he had planted an assassin in the prison who would soon take opportunity to kill Capone in his prison cell, Roy then repeated his offer, this time making it clear of the benefits that both of them would receive from the union and how Al Capone would not be a factor for much longer. Edna was horrified at the immanent death of her brother and rather than being threatened became more disgusted with Roy, again refusing and stating she was already spoken for anyway and in a relationship with Ricardo at the Four & Deuces. Roy was enraged the notion of a nothing Edna choosing the affections of a mariachi over him and pulled a gun on her. Roy told Edna she has one final chance to reconsider his offer but Edna refused, resulting in point-blank shot to the chest. Roy then had his men dump the body in the ally behind his bar and quickly left town before the cops or Capone's could discover the body. While disposing of the body the McManus thugs came across a strange woman and her companion wandering by, the woman was the very Lady that Shania and Natan were even then were trying to find through Mao's connections. The McManus thugs pulled their guns on the witnesses but were left stunned as Lady walked up to Edna's body without warning and kissed her. Lady had also kissed the man called Killer, who was now traveling with her when he was near death and restored life to his body giving him supernatural powers as well, and Killer watched with intrigue as Lady repeated the process on the dead woman. As soon as the kiss was complete Edna opened her eyes, the McManus thugs, went from stunned to scared and opened fire on Edna but to no avail and in a blind hatred Edna killed the men. Edna could not collect herself and was still overwhelmed from the Malice Lady's kiss had transferred into her body began to wander off, making great speed to Alcatraz, for one of the last things in her find before death was the fate of her brother. Edna's return Johnny, Shania, Natan, Frank and Mao arrived at Alcatraz just in time to stop the assassin McManus had planted in the prison staff but soon found monsters appearing in the prison. Soon Johnny and the others saw that Edna was the source of the outbreak of demons, which was even odder than it seemed since Mao had heard Edna had disappeared before she left and told her men to locate her or her remains before she returned with Capone. Edna was incidentally killing prisoners and staff in her search for her brother and only seemed barely aware of where she was, dismissing anything that was not her brother as her Malice summoned monsters to devour everything in her path. Edna snapped out of her trance when she finally saw Al safe a sound but was interrupted by one of the monsters she had inadvertently brought with her as it attacked Al and his new companions. When the creature was slain Edna was gone, having left to try to collect herself. Edna had fled to pull the monsters away from the prison, which they did. Edna quickly found Lady and asked what she had done to her however Lady offered no response. Shania and Natan recognized Lady's handiwork and were certain finding out what happened to Edna would put them o the trail of their prey, both Mao and Capone also became very invested in finding out what had happened to Edna as well and the six returned to Four & Deuces to plan their next move. Once back in Chicago Capone's men reported that Roy McManus had been in the area recently and couple of his men had been killed by something in a back ally but Roy himself had already left town and gone back to his headquarters in Las-Vegas. Mao told Capone with him out she was happy to return he full operation back to him and that she would deal with the issue and went to Las-Vegas with the other. Las Vegas Showdown Johnny, Shania, Frank and Mao were preceded to Las Vegas by another. The McManus enforcers were being shot dead one by one as Ricardo Gomez ascended the Casino floor by floor. In his penthouse at the top of the casino, Roy McManus was celebrating Al Capone's death with his lieutenants but soon was interrupted. A messenger from the lower floors said that they had a very unhappy visitor who was killing their men. Roy at first thought that it was one of Capone's men but when he heard the culprit was dressed as a mariachi player he knew it was Ricardo. Roy ordered several of his men to ambush Ricardo rather than continue to let him deal with them one by one. By the time Mao, and the others arrived in Las-Vegas the casino security was on alert and Ricardo was already captured. While the party infiltrated the building Roy was being informed of Riccardo's capture and was further updated that his assassin in Alcatraz had failed, resulting in Al Capone's escape. Roy demanded to be taken to Ricardo to question him before they killed him. Roy arrived in a room with Ricardo bound and disarmed. Roy wanted to know where Capone was, thinking Capone had sent Ricardo as his agent. Ricardo told McManus that Al Capone had nothing to do with him being there and he had come on his own to avenge Edna, who had disappeared just before Roy left town. Roy was surprised though no completely convinced that the well armed musician had tracked him down and skilled his men just to avenge Edna, but with Ricardo refusing to talk either way Roy simply ordered that his men finish the job and then throw Riccardo's body into the street where everyone would see as a message to Capone. Roy then left the room and let his men taking all the time they liked to beat Ricardo to death slowly. A few minutes after Roy had left Mao burst in and saved Ricardo from his tormenter with the rest of the party close behind. Saving Ricardo, the team quickly asked what had brought Ricardo there. When Ricardo said he was there to avenge Edna Frank asked how he could avenge Edna when she was walking around alive and well, at which point Ricardo became remarkably surprised. The party explained their encounter with Edna in Alcatraz and that they had come to find answers for what had happened to her. Ricardo wanted to come as well and agreed to keep his temper in check from then on if it meant finding out what happened to Edna. Little did Ricardo or the rest of the team know that even then both Edna Capone and Al Capone had arrived in Las Vegas to confront Roy McManus as well, Al accompanied by his men and Edna accompanied by Lady and Killer. Johnny, Shania, Natan, Frank, Mao and Ricardo eventually made their way to the top of the casino and arrived in McManus's penthouse. Roy was well armed and had most of his men there and was less than worried about the intruders. When Capone and his troop arrived they found Ricardo, Mao and her comrades surrounded by the McManuses. Though it looked like Capone might save them at first a simple gesture from Roy signaled even more men in and even Capone's troops were outnumbered. When asked what Roy had done to Edna, Roy was surprised it was all over the minor encounter he had with her but before any shots could be fired Edna arrived as well. Edna and Ricardo were happy to see each-other although Edna was still uncertain of what had happened to her. Though Ricardo was relieved to see Edna again Roy was terrified since he had shot her himself. Roy immediately told his men to kill her again, the bullets did not harm Edna but they did stir the Malice in her body and she quickly lost control, blowing up the McManus henchman and most of the penthouse with them. Edna tried to gain control and told Ricardo to kill her before she did something she regretted, Ricardo would not and tried to get Edna to clam down, while he was Shania glanced Lady outside the window on a roof-top with Killer and told Johnny she was certain that Lady had revived her with Malice and that was how she survived and why she had her new unholy powers. Despite Edna's attempts to stay in control seeing Roy had awakened the anger and regret she felt before she died they triggered the Malice in her to explode outward transforming Edna into a massive demonic creature which Ricardo and the others were forced to fight. When Edna's demonic form had been beaten the Malice drained from her body and she began dying again. Shania saw that Lady and the Killer had both left before they had finished with Edna and as Shania began discussing what to do next with Johnny and Natan Ricardo held Edna in his arms and the two said goodbye. Roy was looking on, still terrified as a Edna died again in front of him, with Edna's last breath Al shot Roy point-blank, just as Roy had done to Edna. Trivia *Roy McManus's voice-actor, Jamie McGonnigal, also voiced Johnny Garland. Navigation Category:Crime Lord Category:Gangsters Category:Shadow Hearts Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Arrogant Category:Thugs Category:Criminals Category:In Love Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Neutral Evil